


Three Times Wu Was a Drama Queen and One Time He Wasn't

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wu is an annoying shit when he is minorly injured.</p><p>Based on: http://finalprophecyart.tumblr.com/post/100659106828/i-have-a-head-cannon-that-wu-over-reacts-at-really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Wu Was a Drama Queen and One Time He Wasn't

1.

“Owww! Mako, help!”

Mako sighs and walks calmly to the other room. “What’s wrong, Wu?”

“I got a paper cut!” Wu waves his finger in Mako’s face. “How could you let this happen? You’re supposed be my bodyguard!”

Mako takes Wu’s hand and looks it over. A small, skinny line of red has blossomed on Wu’s finger. “You’ll live,” he declares.

“It hurts so much! You’ll have to cut it off!” Wu sniffles and wipes away a tear.

“I am not going to cut off your finger.” Mako drops Wu’s hand and pulls Wu into a hug. “Do you want a bandage?”

Through his sniffles, Wu squeaks out, “Y-yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Mako pecks Wu on the cheek and sits him back down at his desk. When he comes back, Wu is studying his paper cut.

“I think it’s infected,” Wu says gravely. “It’s all red.”

“It’s not infected.” Mako gently bandages Wu’s finger. 

“No, it is. We should go to the hospital.”

“I’m telling you, it’s not infected.” 

“How do you know?”

Mako rolls his eyes. “If I kiss it, will that make you feel better?”

Wu smiles. “That might work.”

Mako brings Wu’s hand up to his lips. Then he kneels, kissing Wu’s cheek, his neck, his forehead. “Better?”

“Much better,” Wu replies. “Thanks, Mako.”

 

2.

“Mako, oh my god, try my smoothie,” Wu gushes. “Who would have thought to make a peach cobbler flavor? It’s delicious!”

Mako takes a sip. “Wow, that _is_ good. I’ll stick with my strawberry mango, though.” 

They make their way to their favorite table with their free hands clasped. Just as they sit, Wu cries out, slamming his smoothie down on the table. “AH! WU DOWN!” Mako laughs as Wu clutches his head, moaning loudly. “You think this this is funny, Mako? I’m in _pain_!” 

“It’s just brain freeze, Wu,” Mako says.

“It _hurts,_ Mako! It could be an aneurysm!” 

“I doubt it,” mutters Mako.

“Oh, God! The pain! If I don’t make it… tell my bodyguard I’ve always had a thing for him…”

Mako chuckles. “You have a crush on me? No way!”

“I see the light… I’m going towards it… Goodbye, cruel—wait, no. It’s going away. I’m good.” Wu sits straight, grinning. “Thank God I didn’t die!”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be out of a job…”

“Honestly, if I were you, I’d be more concerned about finding a piece of ass as hot as mine.”

Mako rolls his eyes. They laugh. Wu takes smaller slurps of smoothie.

 

3.

Mako’s fingers tangle in Wu’s hair. “I’m close,” he moans. Wu moves his lips to the tip of Mako’s dick, using his hand to jerk Mako to orgasm. As Mako comes, Wu moves his head in just the wrong way.

“Ow! Fuck!” Wu’s hands slam over his eye. 

In his post-orgasmic haze, it takes Mako a moment to realize what happened. But when he puts it together, he immediately springs into action. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry! Come on, let’s rinse it out.” Mako helps Wu into the bathroom and gently dips his head under the sink. They stay like that for a few minutes, Wu muttering obscenities and Mako apologizing and rubbing his back. “Okay, I think you’re good now,” Mako finally says.

“Are you sure?” Wu asks. “It still burns. We should go a healer.”

“No, trust me, you don’t need a healer. And don’t rub your eye!” Mako interjects, swatting Wu’s hand away from his face. “Don’t ask me how I know, but you’ll be fine. It’ll burn for a few hours, but as long as you don’t mess with it or get anything else in there, you’re good.”

“Okay, but if you blind me, Mako, I’m making you pick up after my seeing eye polar bear dog.”

“Whatever.” Mako leads Wu back to the bed. “Here, lie down and put this washcloth over your eye. It’ll make you feel better.” 

Wu lies back and closes his eyes. “Ow… Ow… Ow…”

“Oh, hush.” Mako strokes Wu’s hair. “Can I get you anything?”

“A cane, for when I lose my vision.”

“Anything else?”

“……Some tea would be nice.”

“Sure thing.” Mako kisses Wu before he gets up. Wu continues muttering, but he can’t help but grin a little.

\--

1.

Wu knew he’d piss some people off by dismantling the monarchy of the Earth Kingdom. That’s why he’d kept Mako on as his bodyguard even after he’d abdicated. (Well, that and the fact that Mako was the hottest human being Wu had seen in his life.) 

“Mako… Let’s go out tonight. Like, _out_ -out.”

“We always go out. I’m with you literally all the time.”

“No, no, I mean, take the night off and just be my date. No body-guarding involved.”

Mako frowns. “I don’t know…”

“Mako, come on!” Wu soothes. “Tomorrow the Earth Kingdom becomes the Earth Republic, and killing me won’t stop that. You’ve been working so hard for so long, Mako. It’s time for a break.”

“Is there any way I can get you to wear a protective vest?”

“Ugh, no.”

“Well…”

“Makoooo!” Wu whines. “It’s not like you won’t be able to bend if someone _does_ show up. All I’m asking is that you’re not constantly on your toes all night.”

Mako finally smiles. “Okay. Let’s go.”

….

“You were right, Wu. Tonight was great,” Mako whispers, pulling Wu as close as he can while they walk home. For once, he can hold his boyfriend without constantly looking over his shoulder.

“What did I tell you? Everything turned out a-oka—oh.”

Wu falls backwards into Mako’s arms. Out of the corner of his eye, Mako can see a shadow disappearing into the darkness. He shoots a stream of fire after the figure, then turns to Wu. Splotches of red blossom from several small, deep holes all over his chest. It looks like a new metalbending technique Lin had warned him about: shooting small metal shards straight into a victim’s flesh. 

“Wu? Wu, are you okay?”

Wu coughs, and a little trickle of blood runs from the corner of his mouth. “I’m fine.”

“You are _not_ fine, Wu. Let’s get you to a hospital.” Mako hoists Wu into his arms.

“No,” Wu protests weakly. “I’ll bleed on your shirt.” 

“Do you think I give a damn about my shirt? Look at you!”

“Nothing a little nap and some tea won’t fix—ugh!” Wu grimaces as Mako makes a turn a little too hard.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“Mako, you worry too much.”

“If only I’d made you wear that vest.”

“Don’t say that.”

They reach the hospital, and a team of healers swarms them immediately. 

“Mako, your arm…” Wu gasps. Mako glances down and notices a tear in his jacket. Blood dribbles from a gash there. 

“Oh. It’s nothing. I didn’t even feel it.”

“I want someone to look after Mako right this second!”

“Wu, no. They need to focus on you right now!”

“Sir, we need you to leave the room,” says a nurse. “We can have someone take a look at that gash while you wait.”

Mako takes one last glance at Wu, who gives him a thumbs-up.

“Okay,” Mako says, letting the nurse take him out of the room.

….

“Mako! Are you okay?” Wu croaks. He struggles to sit up straighter.

“Don’t get up! I’m fine. They patched me up in two seconds. How are _you_? I brought you some tea.”

“You didn’t have to do that! I’m fine.”

“You are most certainly not fine!” Mako sits at Wu’s bedside and hands him the tea. “I was so scared.”

“You? My big, tough guy?” 

Mako rolls his eyes, but he smiles and takes Wu’s hand. “I’m serious. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Wu squeezes his hand. “Good, cuz you’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> *has a couple of popular-ish chapterfics to update*   
> *writes Wuko instead*
> 
> Are hospitals a thing in the Avatar universe???


End file.
